


Reunions

by Longwinterynights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So it’s true”, gravely voice spoke, tightening grip around his neck: “Your body was never recovered”.<br/>“Who are you?”, cold wind pushed against his jacket, salt tangled in his nose and ocean struck its most horrifying impact. Entity was cloaked in inky fabrics, face covered by ivory mask. Hand around his neck was tight talons.</p><p>Enjoy some reaper 76 reunions with side of sexual tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

This used to be the home for an international task force. Concrete, steel, bullet proof glass, weapons, order, raw manpower. Now all that remained was rubble, crashing waves and bitter memories. Once the sky had been filled with noise of turbines and propellers coming and going. Sometimes the air had been filled with old time synth music, if Reinhardt got his wish. Now the only company were the waves below, smashing against the cliffs.  
Man put a move on, sliding over bombed wall with ease, entering the old headquarters.

It was remarkable what nature had managed to do in mere five years.  
Huge landing strip, back times home for planes and carriers now snapped in half and plummeted to the ocean below.

He walked over time-worn concrete. Here and there were still remains of old floor. Cream white stained by time and weather into musky grey. Textured by cracks of time. Wort and plants pushed through cracks. There was even trees here and there. Part of upper floor still remained. Once the main hall had been covered by a glass ceiling. Now sunlight painted all pale white.

Space expanded into a huge hall. He remembered the wide stairs and elevators, endless pours of people. The weapon engineering and medical laboratories at the back, in most fortified of places. How many scientific breakthroughs had been housed by this place. He couldn’t remember, wasn’t part of his responsibilities.

Glass whined underneath his boots as he walked to the middle. Towards the crater in the center of the room. Shape of concrete still silently testimony that the explosion had come from within. Laboratories, training halls, staff rooms, whatever had located underneath years back.

Soldier slid down to the broken concrete, taking a seat and laying rifle next to him.  
Ocean raged beneath. Then silence.

He could hear the words, feel the light of thousands of cameras and the roaring sea of applause. This was the place. This had been the spot where the crew had received their first medals. That moment when they became known to the whole world. Amari, Liao, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Gabriel. No more mere whispers but faces with actual identities.

Man got up from cement and grabbed his rifle. He couldn’t shake the feeling. He walked to the collapsed stairway. He held onto the railing and walking the very side of collapsed concrete. He forced memories out of his head but this place still had him at a pinch. Whispers, they just intensified. Man got up to the second floor. Majority of it had rumbled down to the first floor. Part of floor still remained, unwieldy and tattered. Man leaped over openings in concrete to get to solid footing.

Lines of offices and boardrooms torn open by impact. Glass, furniture, assorted devices and wires with signs of later thievery. This level had been picked clean from anything of use. He stopped at one office. Amazing sight by ocean and sunlight pierced through open window. He was greeted by sour wind. He stopped, breathing in through mask. If only he could feel the wind on his skin. Wind gusted and he lost balance but quickly realized the gust turned into forced push as something seized him.

Jack groaned, losing grip of his rifle as he fought tight grip around his neck. Pulse rifle dropped among the rubble. Somehow, darkness materialized in front of him into a figure. Character grabbed him, forcing towards the edge. Lifting him over the edge, preparing for a free fall. Jack grabbed arm, trying to make some sense of sudden change of situation.

“So it’s true”, gravely voice spoke, tightening grip around his neck: “Your body was never recovered”.  
“Who are you?”, cold wind pushed against his jacket, salt tangled in his nose and ocean struck its most horrifying impact. Entity was cloaked in inky fabrics, face covered by ivory mask. Hand around his neck was tight talons.

Words dropped from entity’s lips: “How pathetic. Killing you like this”, character weighted his words for a second. He turned and threw him back to the room. Jack landed back against the concrete. Grave laughter followed.

Jack dug up, staring at the mask. Behind the shell he saw glimpse of scarlet glow. The uneasy feeling ran wild within. Talons wrapped around the mask, pushing it up revealing dark cinnamon skin. Jack’s eyes widened as he froze there.

“How? How?”, Jack uttered: “I… saw your body”. The final touch on his fingertips as Jack had wished Gabriel goodbye.

Crooked smile escaped from Gabriel’s lips: “I got better”. Beneath the cowl he saw glimpse of dark curls and never ending stubble. Skin had darker spots and scars. Gabriel moved fast, getting up close as he grabbed Jack’s mask. Of course Jack resisted and grabbed Gabriel, trying to wrestle him off. Gabriel growled bit too close to his face. He was forced down and Gabriel pinned him to his back. Claws grabbed onto his visor and ripped it off, fracturing the lense. Sea air roared free along his scarred face.

“Feels wrong to address without a face”, Gabriel looked at him moment longer: “Jack”. He felt shivers. “I saw you dead”, Jack’s own words echoed hollow. Just what could he believe anymore. Not even own eyes. His hand reached to touch Gabriel’s hand. Gloves covered in spikes and tough leather. He grabbed the wrist, to prove himself this was all real. He studied eerie scarlet eyes bit too long.

Gabriel let go of him, Jack’s fingers loosened. Cold embrace departing from his chest. Jack lied there, assembling thoughts. It proved difficult task as his eyes kept fixating on Gabriel.  
“Somehow”, Jack began: “It’s fitting for us to be meeting here. Out of all the places”, he got up from cold rubble.

“We’ve always met here, Jack”, Gabriel walked along the old lookout point. Part of it still standing. Gabriel rest hands on the railing, leaning on it: “So the organization is back then”.  
Jack took careful step, again vary of his surroundings: “Overwatch is gone.”  
Gabriel growled. That familiar sound of disapproval. Jack stepped to the lookout point. He noticed Gabriel’s posture tightening as his steps neared, grip loosening from the beaten old railing. Jack’s hand touched man’s shoulder. Muscle tensed under fingertips. Gabriel’s head tilted slightly. Anxiously.

His hand travelled down the arm as Gabriel veered towards him. Jack’s hand rested on the railing as two faced each other. Neither backing up. Salty gust brushed against Gabriel’s robe, flapping the hood’s corner. Jack’s thumb searched underneath Gabriel’s lips, catching man’s lips with his. He had no further plans but Gabriel solidified them with grip on his jacket collar. Ocean bellowed and Gabriel deafened his senses. Talon embraced his cheek, pressing too deep and piercing with a pain. Suddenly the presence of other vanished. He saw trail of black evaporating, moving to the ceiling.

Jack growled: “You’re a goddamn tease, you know that?”. Soft growl echoed so close, as shadow danced: “You know I like to watch your tension, Jack”. Voice faded along the ocean waves.

Man wiped his cheek, blood colouring his black glove. He breathed deep, hearing now only his own blood. They had always met here.


End file.
